<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Goodbye by Kitsune_Chan82</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384190">Last Goodbye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Chan82/pseuds/Kitsune_Chan82'>Kitsune_Chan82</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Red Lotus [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Piofiore - Fandom, ピオフィオーレの晩鐘 | Piofiore no Banshou (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mild Smut, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Chan82/pseuds/Kitsune_Chan82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz is finally leaving Italy. However Yang has no idea. Liz thinks Yang doesn't even like her, at least not enough to stop her. But could she be wrong?<br/>Please read the note before you progress in the story. That is my earnest request to you all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yang / OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Red Lotus [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(I'm not very good with summaries, Sorry!)<br/>This is a part of a full length work that I'm trying to finish.<br/>But currently this is a stand alone.<br/>Also Lili isn't really Lili here, she's a person who got ISEKAIED so her soul is swapped and she's just another person here, not kindly, or sweet, but selfish and twisted and human just like the rest of human population here so if you love Lili , DO NOT READ IT. (I mean it, She's nothing sweet in here).<br/>It also means that I'll be bashing innocent (not self aware hypocritical) church girls at times, so be aware. Yes, I know. I'm evil like that, sorry.<br/>Also it might have spoilers, don't read if you don't like spoilers.<br/>No flames please. You are allowed to comment but please respect the fact that I'm entitled to like or dislike a character at my will.<br/>Happy Reading!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>This is a small sniped part of a larger work that I'm trying to complete. I'll soon post the first chapter. So be patient with me. I don't have any proof reader and English isn't my first language so there may be grammatical mistakes. So sorry in advance And please do review my work, it helps me grow.</p><p>I couldn't tell if I could keep Yang in character or was he being OOC, any kind of advice regarding that would be really helpful! Thank you.</p><p>Now then enjoy the story!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You know that he doesn’t love you right?”</p><p> </p><p>“...” I stared at the girl in front of me with steady eyes.</p><p>She wasn’t wrong. It was the truth after all.</p><p> </p><p>‘Moreover, you are a glitch. You shouldn’t even have existed in the first place!” She was slowly becoming red in the face.</p><p>All the game’s pictures showed her to be such a lovely girl. Yet now she looked more ugly than a toad.</p><p> </p><p>I swirled the glass of red wine that I had been holding.</p><p>It gleamed like freshly poured blood.</p><p> </p><p>I had come to this party only because as the sister of Gilbert Redford I’m also supposed to attend this party. The only annual party that is held by the upper class of Burlone.</p><p> </p><p>I took a sip from my glass.</p><p>I could feel myself almost getting drunk on the sensation.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t you just disappear for once and all? Go back to the place where you came from?”</p><p>The girl continued.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t seem to notice that I wasn’t at all acknowledging her.</p><p> </p><p>“...if I disappeared you’ll probably have a better time controlling everyone around you, won’t you? Say Liliana Adornate. Or should I say the protagonist of this game?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I am the protagonist and you weren't even in the game. So what are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm...Liliana I’m curious. What do you even know about him?”</p><p>She seemed to bristle at my question.</p><p> </p><p>“More than you at least. What do you know?” </p><p> </p><p>“Is that so? Then tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why should I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Indulge me.”</p><p> </p><p>We were standing at a small balcony. No one else was there beside us. The party was still going on full-fledged at the room.I could see people laughing, chatting and dancing with each other.</p><p>I could see Dante sipping his wine staring at Nicola who was busy flirting with a waitress. I could also see my brother talking to other people...his clients perhaps. But I couldn’t see him, maybe he hadn’t arrived or he didn’t come.</p><p> </p><p>I smiled at myself, that was just like him. He hated formal gatherings with a passion.</p><p>My smile soon faded as I realized I’ll never get to see him again. I was hoping against hope that he would come, then at least I would’ve been able to see him for one last time before I leave.</p><p>But looked like Fate was against it.</p><p> </p><p>Liliana had cornered me when I had come out here for a breath of fresh air.</p><p>I’ve long ago figured out that she is someone who has been brought from Earth into her body. And as fate would have it, she has her eyes set on him.</p><p>I sighed looking at her, she truly was a beauty, no maybe even breathtakingly beautiful.</p><p>Also paired with her charming and angelic personality, I never had a chance to begin with. As she already said, I wasn’t the protagonist here, not even a mentionable character.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s beautiful. The most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. The first time I played the game I fell in love with him.” Liliana replied finally.</p><p> </p><p>I put down my half empty glass on one of the tables in the balcony.</p><p>“Yes, he is beautiful.” I agreed, it’s true. Even I couldn’t resist it.</p><p> </p><p>“And his tattoos...they are so good looking, it gives him a dangerous vibe.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Hm, but do you know what they mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Why do I need to know what they mean? They are just something that he probably did on a whim.”</p><p>“...Maybe.” I replied noncommittally. It could be true, But then again. A peony and an eagle, very unusual for a Chinese symbol. While Peony stands for Power, class and wealth the eagle is very rarely seen in Chinese symbols.</p><p> </p><p>Not getting my internal musing Liliana continued, “And he’s almost like a beast. Any girl would wish to tame it. Don’t you think it would be magnificent? You are also from my world. You’ve already seen how docile he becomes when he falls for me. Besides I’m his fated partner, he will always be the most happy with me. If he can’t get me you know what will happen right? You’ve read the P.O.V after the tragic end correct? He will only become a shell the more days go by. Until his homeland finally kills him or other mafia does. Surely you don’t want a life like that for him?”</p><p>Liliana stood smirking at me. Her face filled with glee. </p><p> </p><p>I looked at her, then I took notice of my bubbling emotions, they were hard to control. I was holding them back so tightly. I never let my emotions out. I was brought up to be a perfect daughter. It just wasn’t proper.</p><p>But after this I’ll never see her, neither him. No, After today I’ll go as far from this place as possible, leaving not only this place but also my feelings behind with it.</p><p> </p><p>I finally let all the emotions that I’ve been holding for so long loose.</p><p> </p><p>“Lilina you are wrong. He isn’t a beast. Rather he is a lotus. Do you know where lotuses are born? In mud and in decomposing water bodies. Even after being born in such filth they remain beautiful. You talked about his tattoos being attractive. But do you even know what they mean? Neither do I. I’ve never asked him and he has never told me. But peony is a symbol of power in Chinese culture, also Eagle stands for strength but an eagle that is soaring may also stand for something else. He has a set of tattoos under his eyes, they look like diamonds but they are an abstract design , almost in the shape of a flower. You called him a beast but he is not. Yes, I’ve played the game so let me tell you he never ever kills for fun. Not once. Yes, he enjoys killing people but he does not go killing people just for the sake of it. He looks to have no emotions almost all the time, but do you know what can make a man like that?”</p><p> </p><p>I stopped and Liliana sputtered, “A...are you lecturing me right now? I’ll have you know that I’m a holy maiden and I can support him the way you’ll never be able to.”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded my head, “Yes, you are right. You are the one that he will confess to, and will choose to save at the cost of his own life. I cannot compete with that. But let me tell you, he is not unemotional at all. He is a man who is traumatized so badly that he doesn’t hold anything dear. A person who holds nothing dear will not have the fear of losing anything. But a child is not born with that mindset, and it is only human nature to hold things dear to us. Can you imagine what fires and filth he had to go through to get that teaching beaten into him? I can’t imagine but neither can you, because we are lucky we never had to face that.”</p><p> </p><p>Liliana for the first time stood silently watching me, but I wasn't finished yet.</p><p>“When I played him I felt weird. I haven’t met any characters like that before. I have played plenty of broken characters but I couldn't identify why I was feeling so uneasy...then I realized in broken characters the mirror is cracked and we can see the shards of it but here the mirror isn’t cracked, the mirror doesn’t even exist, it had vanished. I was staring something that should not exist...at all. He should’ve died a long time ago, because he isn’t a man anymore, he’s a void, a shell with no human inside of him. But yet...I fell in love with him. I fell in love with a character. I would play his route so many times, stan him so badly and literally dissolve into tears at certain scenes. Do you think a person who lives in the 3D world enjoys falling in love with a person in the 2D world?” I snorted, “Far from it. Because it is worse than unrequited love, at least you have a little hope there. I had none. I knew I could never get him because he doesn’t exist, it’s just made up by someone. Then I got isekai here but...it was worse. How could I now stand being so close to him, knowing that he loves you and that you are his fated partner. At Least in the 3D world the pain was bearable. But here the pain is unbearable.”</p><p> </p><p>I fell silent for a minute...my throat ached from all the talking. I could feel the tell tale sign of my eyes filling with tears, but I controlled them somehow. This wasn’t a place for that...later in the confines of my bedroom with only the moon as my witness I’ll let them free as long as they want.</p><p> </p><p>“You really do Love him, don’t you?” Liliana finally brought my attention back to the present.</p><p> </p><p>“...yes.” There was no need to lie, we were both aware of our own true characters. There is no need for a facade anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“...I can always choose another route, I didn’t know that you had such feelings.” Liliana said while coming towards me.</p><p> </p><p>I felt for the first time that she was also a person like me who was just trying to navigate this maze called Burlone mafia.</p><p> </p><p>“...There is no need for that.” I spoke up quietly. </p><p> </p><p>Liliana threw a curious glance at me.</p><p> </p><p>I picked the glass up and took a sip, “I’m leaving. Tomorrow infact. You are right, it is time for extras like me to disappear.”</p><p> </p><p>Liliana remained silent, “...”</p><p> </p><p>“...” There was no need for words.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you really love him when you are in our world too?” </p><p> </p><p>“...Yes, sounds pathetic right?” I smile, deprecatingly.</p><p> </p><p>“...No. Sounds lovely.” Liliana protested.</p><p> </p><p>“Regardless, he is yours. I wish you all the happiness going forward. You’ll need that. Yuen will be arriving in a few days.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes...I know, so will Jack and Teo and Johannes and Eugene.”</p><p> </p><p>I smiled, no matter how childish she acted, she was clever.</p><p>I emptied my glass in one gulp.</p><p>“Then Liliana , I’ll be taking my leave now.” I said as I put the empty glass down.</p><p> </p><p>I looked behind me, the party was being held on the ground floor so the balcony was almost level with the ground. I could easily jump over the railing and walk off on my own two feet.</p><p>I took my sandals off, I was in no condition to walk to the front door through the party.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Liliana was looking at me , completely mystified.</p><p>I smirked, “Just stretching my body” And with that I vaulted over the railing and jumped down.</p><p>Liliana seemed to be too shocked to say anything.</p><p>I waved at her as I calmly walked towards the front door through the garden.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>I sat sipping a glass of wine in the balcony of my room in the Viscinti mansion.</p><p>Cheshire was sleeping in the bed, his black body made him hard to point out in the darkness, however the moon was exceptionally bright today. I didn’t care if I got drunk.I’ll be on a ship tomorrow anyway. Ican sleep as much as I like.</p><p>Not sleeping on a ship is a pleasant experience. Yet...sleep brings oblivion from this blinding pain so I suppose it has its use.</p><p> </p><p>The moon looked on as it sat and drank, with endless tears streaming down my face.</p><p> </p><p>It will soon be morning. Maybe in another five hours.</p><p>Just five hours...then I’ll be so far away that I’ll never be able to see him in my life.</p><p>But that’s probably for the best. I don’t know how the presence of an extra will affect the storyline, and it will soon get too dangerous.</p><p>Any one slight diversion would kill then…</p><p>No, I couldn't take that risk. Even this time we got pulled on such out of story trouble. It can not happen anymore. He even got poisoned...and hurt.</p><p>I can’t be the death of him.</p><p> </p><p>I smiled bitterly at myself, maybe I should not have come here in the first place. But I couldn’t stop it, I had to see him, at least once.</p><p>My glass was empty. I stood up. I should go to bed now…</p><p> </p><p>.Just as I had turned to go back inside the room, A small gust of wind blew past me and I heard the distinctive sound of someone landing in the balcony behind me.</p><p>I stilled, this presence, I was very familiar with it. </p><p>After all the nights I’ve spent wrapped in his arms I could never mistake it for anyone’s else.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly something pulled me back, I stumbled and crashed into something hard and warm.</p><p>It was a chest.</p><p>“Why are you here?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What ? I can’t come to see my woman?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not your woman Yang. Please let me go.” I stood quietly, I knew struggling was futile, he was vastly superior to me in strength.</p><p> </p><p>“If you aren’t my woman then what are you? Are you telling me that you let anyone touch you?” His voice whispered in my ear.</p><p>I shivered. He knew how sensitive I was to his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I do not. You know that well too.” I replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Liz are you being bold with me? I don’t mind though. I like women who are intelligent and bold.”</p><p> </p><p>“...” I had no idea what to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Why won’t you look at me?” Yang asked. He sounded genuinely curious.</p><p> </p><p>“...I can’t….” I replied not wanting to let him see my tear stained eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Yang asked.</p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be stubborn, look at me Liz” The last part was a command.</p><p>I couldn’t disobey.</p><p> </p><p>I slowly turned towards him. He never let go of me once.</p><p>“Liz were you crying?” He asked, a bit surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“...No.” </p><p> </p><p>“Liar, so why were you crying? Did someone from the party do something to you.” He asked while dragging me to my bed by the hand.</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t want my last memory of him as sexual partners but I couldn’t resist him either.</p><p> </p><p>He sat down with me in his lap. His lips blew hot and breathed in my ears. He knew I was sensitive there. His hands were already tugging at my dress. It wasn’t very hard to get off as I was just wearing a robe after my bath.</p><p>I sat in his lap and cupped his cheeks, He truly was very beautiful. But that is not why I love him. </p><p>Before he could do anything else. I pressed my now Naked body to his fully clothed one and kissed him full on the lips.</p><p>I didn’t want our parting to be cold, I wanted him to warm me up completely. So that I never forget this night even when I’m dust.</p><p>Yang looked surprised but complied, when we finally separated for a much needed breath he said between panting, “Liz you are very aggressive today. Not that I mind. But…”</p><p> </p><p>I cut him off with another kiss. Our tongues twirled against each other, dancing together in rhythm.</p><p>Yang seemed to have gotten the message that I was in no mood to talk. </p><p>He didn’t try to say anything anymore.</p><p>Our bodies were apart from each other only for a few seconds that night, the time needed for Yang to disrobe himself.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>I woke up to the sun streaming through the window. It looked to be late morning. Yang was still sleeping beside me. He looked so peaceful sleeping. His face looked so much younger. I softly brushed his bangs from his eyes. His beautiful eyes finally opened. </p><p>He smirked at me.</p><p> </p><p>“Why Liz, do you want to go for another round before breakfast?”</p><p>I blushed, this man is unstable, truly.</p><p> </p><p>“No, We should get up.” I said as I moved to get out of the bed.</p><p>Yang also stood up.</p><p> </p><p>We quickly dressed and then descended the stairs to the dining room.</p><p> </p><p> Gil was already sitting there with Oliver. Gil choked on his coffee after seeing Yang behind me and Oliver coughed as his eggs went down the wrong pipe.</p><p> </p><p>I frowned, they really should not react that way. Don’t we all have a truce now?</p><p>I turned to Yang, “Sorry Yang for their reaction. My brother never had any manners when it came to anything except woman as for Oliver I guess he was too surprised.”</p><p> </p><p>Yang smirked and looked at Gil, “I see Redford. You should learn to control your emotions better.”</p><p> </p><p>Gil cleared his throat, “Well, what do you expect? It takes time to get used to the fact that the infamous Lao-shu leader will be coming out of my sister’s room into the dining room of the Visconti family as he was entering his own dining room.”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver remained silent. He looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but here.</p><p>“Gil be nice. We have a ceasefire. No need to be hostile to our guest.” I spoke as I sat down.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean your guest. Since when do Lao-shu and Visconti have a guestly relationship?” Gil muttered sulkily.</p><p> </p><p>Yang had already sat down though he didn’t eat anything. He was completely ignoring Gil. His eyes were solely focused on me. It was certainly unnerving.</p><p> </p><p>I knew he hated western food, but sadly Visconti manor had nothing but such. However I remembered that recently I had bought some really good black tea and dumplings.</p><p> </p><p>I rang for our maid, who came swiftly.</p><p> </p><p>Then I turned to Yang, “Yang, would you like some tea?”</p><p> </p><p>Yang smirked looking at Gil, “Tea? Served by the Visconti? I can’t say I would mind very much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tea it is then. I gave the maid the necessary instructions”, and she left.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Liz wait a second, since when do we have Tea in our house?” Gil spoke surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Since I bought it a few days ago. "I replied calmly as I sipped my coffee. My ship was in the afternoon. I needed the caffeine boost.</p><p>“You did? For what? I hate that stuff!” Gil whined. He really could act so spoiled at times. This side of his mostly came out when he was with me.</p><p>Not that I minded very much. Everyone needed a person who would comfort them.</p><p> </p><p>“Not much of a man of taste , I see Redford.” Yang smiled at Gil.</p><p> </p><p>Gil smiled sweetly and replied, “Tea is not a drink. It is almost just boiled water with no flavor.”</p><p> </p><p>Yang smirked, “Is that so? Then what about Coffee? Doesn’t it contain too much flavor which detracts from it’s enjoyment?”</p><p> </p><p>I rubbed my temple. For some reason whenever Gil and Yang met they would start acting like children.</p><p>Not that Yang wasn’t a sarcastic person with Falzone but with Gil it seemed like he relaxed somewhat.</p><p>It wasn’t surprising, Gil affected everyone that way.</p><p> </p><p>Soon the maid arrived with the tea and the dumplings arranged in a plate.</p><p> </p><p>Yang smiled at me, “Liz did you anticipate my coming yesterday night?”</p><p>“...No. I love sweets too you know.” I replied while watching him eat.</p><p>“You are unusually quiet this morning.” </p><p>“It's nothing. I need to take care of some business now. Bye Then.”</p><p>Yang looked at me with narrowed eyes, but didn’t say anything. </p><p>Gil looked between us with a surprised face.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t tell him, did you?” Gil’s voice broke the staring contest between us.</p><p> </p><p>Yang looked emotionlessly at Gil.</p><p>Who by now looked sorry for saying anything at all.</p><p>I shrugged my shoulders at him. It’s not a problem if Yang knows about my departure.</p><p>He would probably whine a bit about his entertainment leaving but that’s all.</p><p>I meant nothing to him after all.</p><p>He never said he felt anything for me at all.</p><p>Gil looked a bit nervous but I left him to explain things to Yang as I walked out of the room.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>My things were already packed. If Yang wasn’t in such a hurry yesterday night to have me, he would’ve noticed the almost bare look of my room.</p><p>I entered my room and started changing my clothes.</p><p>I had just taken my dress off when the door to my room flew off, startling Cheshire from his slumber.</p><p> </p><p>I looked back, Yang was standing at the open doorway with an emotionless face.</p><p>His face didn't show any emotion but his eyes looked to be blazing.</p><p>He was extremely mad.</p><p>I braced myself. When Yang was mad , it was never a good thing for anyone involved.</p><p>But this anger looked to be directed at me. Yet I could not find one single reason for this anger.</p><p> </p><p>He strode inside the room as the door closed with a bang.</p><p> </p><p>Cheshire had already flown out of the room, maybe sensing the danger.</p><p>I pulled the discarded dress on again. It wasn’t a discussion that one should do with being half dressed.</p><p> </p><p>“Were you planning on leaving without telling me Liz?” His cold voice cut through the tensed air like a knife.</p><p>I’ve never heard his voice sound so cold. I finally realized he wasn’t angry, he was furious.</p><p>“Why difference would that have made?” I didn’t want to cower from him on my last day. I’ve never once covered against him.</p><p>Yang suddenly grabbed my hand and pushed me in the bed and then he mounted me.</p><p>“Liz the more days go, the more bold you become. You are my woman. You can not go anywhere unless I give my permission. Yet as far as I can remember I have not given you any such permission. Were you going to disobey me?”</p><p>I shuddered at the coldness of his voice but chose to answer, “I’m not the one you love Yang. Let me go.”</p><p> </p><p>Yang stared without a word into my eyes.</p><p>I continued in hopes of making him understand, “You like Lili don’t you?”</p><p>Yang’s eyes lost some of their coldness now, “What made you think that liz?”</p><p>“You always smile when you talk to her, besides…”</p><p>“Besides?”</p><p>I hesitated, I didn’t want to let him know that I’m not from this world. What if he thinks I’m mad.</p><p>But on the other hand if he thinks that he will definitely never come closer to me.</p><p> </p><p>“Your destined partner.”</p><p>Yang stared expressionlessly at me, “Fated partner…? I don’t believe in such things liz. And why can’t you be my fated partner? What made you think that she was?”</p><p>“I know”</p><p>“I’m asking you how you know.”</p><p>“Can you let me up first please and release my hand?”</p><p>“No...I like this position.”</p><p>I sighed...and decided to come clean.</p><p>“Yang, would you believe me if I said I am not from this world? That I travelled here from another world”</p><p>Yang looked surprised for a second then smiled, “You never can lie Liz. I know when you do. So if you tell that then I’ll believe you. Though I do not believe in God. I know there are more things that are unknown to us in this universe.”</p><p>“Then believe me when I say this, neither me nor Lili are from this world. Our souls were transported inside these bodies. We don’t know what happened to the soul of these bodies. Maybe they departed. But we are not so sure. However in our world, there is a game, called Piofiore- Fated memories which is based in this world. It has everything written down about what event will occur and what will happen in the future. Thus I know that both you and Lili are supposed to fall for each other.”</p><p>I stopped to take a breath.</p><p>Yang looked impassively at me.</p><p>“So my destiny is predetermined, are you saying that?”</p><p>“No, depending on choices, it can lead to a different path.”</p><p>“Then doesn’t that mean it is still a destiny that I’m in control of?”</p><p>“...yes.”</p><p>“Then I choose you as my fated partner.” Yang smirked.</p><p>My eyes grew bigger as I stared at him.</p><p>“Why?” I whispered finally.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean why? While Lili is interesting, you entertain me way more than her. Why would I choose her when I can have you?”</p><p>“...” I remained silent.</p><p> </p><p>“While I don’t know about this ‘love’ you speak of, I do know that I’m attracted to you as no one else. I feel the most entertained when I’m by your side. I’m not a good person, yet you said that you loved me.I never hesitate to kill someone if they stand in my way.I’m well aware that I’m mad. I also am not aman fit for any kind of relationship as I get bored easily. Yet, I've Never once been bored by you. I’m not going to change. I’ve done terrible things and I’ll do terrible things in future too. I kill anyone without hesitation who stands against me, and take what I want. Would you still say that you love me?”</p><p>Yang looked into my eyes, he sincerely wanted an answer.</p><p> </p><p>I closed my eyes for a second and then opened it, I can only give him honesty in this situation.</p><p>“Yang, I always knew you were a terrible person. I know you’ve done terrible things and you'll do them in future too. I know exactly what kind of person you are. You live from day to day, act on impulse mostly. You are reckless and you love the thrill of battle. You are so numb that you don’t realize that you have emotions too. You don’t even feel pain. You are almost inhuman in your personality. You are sarcastic and downright cruel at times...but still love you. I’m hopelessly attracted to you, It seems like I can’t stop.”</p><p> </p><p>Yang finally smiled at me, and to me that smile felt way softer and gentler than any he had shown me before.</p><p>“Liz there will be no talk of going anywhere do you understand me? It seems like I’m hopelessly attracted to you too. You can only leave when I’m bored with you. You can leave then, I won’t stop you but till then stay by my side, as my woman.”</p><p> </p><p>By this time I had tears running down my eyes.</p><p>Yang slowly dipped his head and licked them away.</p><p> </p><p>I giggled at the gesture.</p><p>It tickled.</p><p>“Hm...if you can laugh at that then I’ll have to see where else your body can arouse that reaction.”</p><p> </p><p>“No! It’s morning Yang! We can’t.” I shook my head.</p><p>Yang’s smile turned evil, “Why should that matter?”</p><p>“But it's morning...people don’t do that in the morning.”</p><p>“So what? We can always break the rules. Besides I’m mafia.It is my job to break rules Liz.” </p><p> </p><p>And with that Yang dived for my lips.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>None of us left that room till dinner time that day. And Gil looked almost ready to hit his head when Yang came down with me to have dinner that night.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>